beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 28
is the twenty-eighth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Bladebreakers are en route to New York city, where Max's mother Judy is expected to fix their beyblades from the damage they suffered at the Psykick's building. Just as they leave the airport, however, Judy takes them to the BBA research lab where she shows them an ancient rock, covered in mysterious writing. Judy reveals that not only is the rock believed to hold the secret of the bit-beasts, but an organized crime syndicate is plotting to steal it. A test battle is fought, using a bit containing a piece of the rock but the power it produces is far too unstable. The blader who performed the test turns out to be Max's school friend, Alan, and the two pals make plans to enter a Beyblade tournament scheduled for the next day. But that night, the rock is stolen by Alan himself and two men. The Bladebreakers are informed of it just as Judy unveils the newly repaired Driger and Dranzer. Arriving at the BBA facility, Tyson grabs a bike and sets off in hot pursuit, using a practice blade he received to blow out the getaway car's tire. The thieves take off on foot and Max runs into them only to discover that his pal, Alan, is in on the plot. Major Events * The Bladebreakers meet up with Judy at the New York BBA. * Everyone's Beyblades are currently under repairs. * This episode reveals the premise of ancient rocks that contain bit-beasts. * Max reunites with his childhood friend: Alan McKenzie. * Alan helps a mysterious group steal the bit-beast rock. Characters *Max Tate *Kenny *Tyson Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Judy Tate *Alan McKenzie (Debut) *Taro Tate *Mr. Dickenson *Scott *Kane (flashback) *Salima (flashback) *Jim (flashback) *Goki (flashback) Beyblades *Dranzer V *Driger V *Dragoon V *Master Dragoon *Cyber Dranzer (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V) vs Ray Kon (Driger V) = Interrupted Trivia * In the English Dub: ** Max is shown eating a burger even though he says "I love ice cream". Gallery Max and Alan 2.PNG Max and Alan.PNG tumblr_opwjfeJHID1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_mhntndXNnA1qkxfcoo1_1280.jpg 739000160_FFGRSQKYWNKAGRT.jpg JUDY TATE (V-FORCE).png 0a7wyedhdgdhcbdbfhnchd.jpg 341757.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1092400.jpg tumblr_m08lwtUv2Z1ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_m08lttSCjk1ql914ko1_1280.png beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_800480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_885040.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_883920.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_921680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_911240.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_918480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_933640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_954040.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_921640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_933240.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_960040.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_961000.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_962800.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1033120.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1020200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1087640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1017720.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1099600.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1146360.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1108680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1160320.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1115320.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1167840.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1162200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1170680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1182640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1177200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1194960.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1176200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub_1192800.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series